


Candlelight

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Bottom!Luffy, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: Law's heart is pounding inside his chest as he takes in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend; almost naked, flustered, and wanton. There's already a wet spot on his underwear and that's just… Luffy is so turned on. Because of Law!This is really happening. They are going to have sex.Oh god, they are going to have sex...~Warning:Law is 17 and Luffy is 16, if this makes you uncomfortable please don't read!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181
Collections: Trafalgar Law x Luffy





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~
> 
> I'm back with a new oneshot because I can't get highschool sweethearts LawLu out of my head 🥺
> 
> Hope you enjoy the gay panic :D

"So~," Shachi drawls, "tonight's the night, huh?" The mockery in his voice is blatant and once again Law wishes he could strangle him through the phone.

Penguin snickers in the background. Screw him too!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

That, of course, is a lie; Law knows _exactly_ what his friends are talking about. They have been teasing him for the past few days, and in all honesty: Law is really fed up with their bullshit.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." Shachi laughs and Law just _knows_ that he's wiggling his eyebrows. Creep.

Penguin must have shuffled closer to Shachi's phone, because Law can hear the kissing noises he's making loud and clear. Why are they like this?

"Will you two shut up already! It's not helping at all!"

"Ah c'mon dude!" Penguin says. "With Cora gone for the weekend, there's no way you're not fucking him tonight!"

Shachi agrees with just a little bit too much vigor, considering he's talking about someone else's love life. What a weirdo. 

"Exactly man! I mean, you and Luffy have been dating for five months now. It's about time if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you," Law snaps. He bites his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything more, knowing it would be something he'd have to apologize for later, which is… yeah, no thanks.

He doesn't even mean to snap at them, really. They might be idiots but they only want what's best for him. Law knows that, it's just… he's so damn nervous!

He talked about it with Luffy and they both agreed that they are ready for the next step. Well, he _thinks_ that he's ready and he did a lot of research, but still there's so many things that could go wrong. So now that it's getting closer, he can't help but feel more and more nervous.

It's the first time for both of them and Law wants it to be _good._

Putting so much pressure on himself isn't helping at all, Law is aware. He just really, really doesn't want to fuck this up.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, "didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just… I'm just really nervous. What if he doesn't like it and then never wants to sleep with me again?"

"Dude, you always worry too much. About _everything!_ Luffy loves you. It's going to be okay, I promise!"

Law wants to laugh at that. That's rich coming from them; talking as if they aren't virgins themselves. They pee their pants as soon as a girl does so much as look at them. 

"So is everything ready? Did you clean your room?"

He looks around and nods, pleased with what he sees. Right before his phone rang he finished making his bed; and being a very tidy person, there wasn't much to do in the first place. 

"Yes."

"Okay, that's good. You have condoms?"

"Yeah."

"Lube? You're going to need a lot of lube!"

"Yes…"

"Candles?"

What? Law makes a confused sound in the back of his throat. "Candles? Why do I need candles?"

"Are you serious?!" Penguin groans. "To set the mood of course! Be a little romantic!"

Romantic? Yes of course, why didn't he think of this? Luffy sure would appreciate a romantic setting. Damnit!

He panics. "I… I don't have candles!"

Will Luffy notice? Will he think that Law didn't put enough effort into their first night together? His mind is reeling. "Guys what do I do?! I don't have fucking candles!"

"Whoa! Easy there tiger! Take a deep breath and calm down."

Penguin tries - and fails miserably - to contain his giggles. "I'm sure Cora has some candles somewhere."

"Yeah you're right! Okay okay, I'll go check. And stop laughing for fucks sake!"

Figuring that he really doesn't want to hear them laughing their asses off, he puts his phone in his pocket and makes his way down the stairs to the living room. 

After rummaging through pretty much every single cupboard and drawer, Law finally finds what he was looking for. He scrunches his nose up and fishes his phone back out.

Meanwhile, his friends started bantering about god knows what. At least they're not laughing anymore… "Guys, focus! We only have fucking tealights…"

"Huh? Oh well, that works too I guess. Do you at least have a fancy holder for them?"

Law tears his hair, feeling frustrated with the whole situation. "No we do _not_ have fancy tealight holders! Maybe you guys forgot who I'm living with, but we sure do not use candles often in this household."

They both start laughing at that. Everyone knows that Cora is a big klutz and that lighting candles in this house is synonymous with burning it to the ground.

"Okay okay, you're right of course. Just put them in a glass then."

Law curses under his breath. "Yeah whatever. This'll have to do."

He grabs four glasses and puts a tealight in each of them, taking them back to his room where he puts two on his nightstand and two on the sill. 

Scratching his head, he eyes the… whatever this should be. It doesn't really look romantic at all but oh well, he tried.

 _A for effort,_ he thinks sarcastically as he lights them. He really should have bought scented candles…

"So, everything looking nice and cozy now?" Penguin asks. 

"Fuck you."

Peng laughs. "Nah thanks man. You and Luffy are doing the fucking tonight."

Law rolls his eyes. He wants to make a snarky remark but just as he opens his mouth to retort something, the doorbell rings.

His heart skips a beat. He swallows heavily. "Luffy's here…"

Not even waiting for their answer, Law ends the call with trembling fingers.

Fuck!

Is he really ready for this?

-

"Torao!" Luffy greets him happily, all smiles and sunshine, gums showing and eyes sparkling. The bright grin on his face steals Law's breath away, like it always does. 

He's wearing a comfy looking sweater and a pair of black shorts. How he's not freezing his balls off, Law will never know; but he's given up on scolding Luffy for his inappropriate choice of clothing a long time ago. He never gets sick anyway and his skin is always warm, even in the deepest winter. 

Law can't help but smile at his boyfriend. The strong wind disheveled his hair and his nose is red from the cold air. He looks adorable. 

"Hi," Law says, a little breathless. "You uhh… look very pretty." 

He always feels awkward complimenting someone, but seeing the deep red colour spread across Luffy's face is worth it every time.

"Thanks Torao. You look very handsome too."

Now it's his turn to blush. He feels the heat creep up his face, his heartbeat picking up its pace immediately. To hide his embarrassment, he pulls Luffy into his arms and captures his lips in a kiss. The younger boy melts into the touch immediately, he throws both his arms around Law's neck to tighten the embrace.

The cold air reminds Law that he's only wearing a thin shirt, forcing him to break the kiss way too soon for his liking.

"Come on in, it's cold."

Luffy looks up at him through his lashes, a little bit flustered and way too cute for his own good.

Taking his hand, Law leads the way to his bedroom, hoping that Luffy doesn't notice how sweaty his palms are. 

Once they arrive, the younger jumps on Law’s bed, making himself comfortable. He sits with his legs crossed and grabs the nearest pillow, hugging it close to his body. Law watches how a cheeky grin tugs at the corner of his lips. He lets out a little giggle and turns to Law: “Nice candles.”

Oh god, this is so embarrassing. Law wants to crawl into a hole and never come out again. “Yeah um… yeah.” He stands awkward in the middle of his own bedroom, feeling more than just a little bit lost. “So how was your day…?”

“It was good.”

“Good. That’s… that’s good.” _Get a grip Trafalgar, goddamnit!_ “Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

Luffy tilts his head cutely and taps his lips in thought. He then gets up from the bed and walks towards Law, smiling up at him shyly, his cheeks dusted with a light pink colour. “No,” he says casually and hugs the taller boy around his middle, sliding his hands underneath his shirt; the touch sending a pleasant shiver down Law’s back. Luffy rests his chin on Law’s chest and grins. “I want to have sex Torao.”

Law feels how the air gets knocked out of his lungs. “Yeah okay,” he croaks, “yeah we could do that instead.”

Being friends with Luffy for more than a year and dating him for five months, and Law is still not used to his bluntness...

“Unless you don’t want to…?”

“No, no!” Law almost yells, “I want to! Of course I want to!”

Luffy doesn't respond. He goes back to the bed and lies down on the mattress with his legs spread and arms reaching out for Law; a clear invitation. 

“Holy shit…” Taking a deep breath, Law crawls onto the bed and kneels comfortably between Luffy’s legs, wasting no time to crash their lips together. The kiss is deep and slow. _Sensual_. Law feels like he’s losing his mind, it feels so good. 

Luffy buries his hands in the older’s hair, tugging at the black locks. A wave of arousal washes over Law and he deepens the kiss even more, encouraged by how Luffy moans into his mouth. What a sweet sound, Law can’t wait to hear more of these…

He breaks the kiss to greedily inhale some air. “Luffy… fuck! Do you want this?”

“Yes. Yes!” He tugs at Law’s shirt, trying to move the piece of clothing up and out of the way. “I’ve wanted this for so long… Torao, please!”

Fuck, he's so eager! No way Law could deny him anything, not when he's like this. 

Grabbing Luffy's wrists, he removes his hands gently from where they're still tugging at the fabric. A chuckle escapes him as he sees his boyfriend's pouty expression. "Just trying to help…" With one fast movement he pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it to the side.

Luffy stares at him with his mouth hanging open. Normally Law feels very comfortable with his body; doing all kinds of sports and working out regularly after school pays off. Even though he's only 17, he already has a decent amount of muscles and a six-pack to be proud of.

It's not the first time Luffy sees him shirtless of course, but right now it feels much more intimate than all those other times before. He knows that Luffy likes his body and he expressed just how much he especially loves all his tattoos on many occasions. 

Law got his first tattoo done on his 16th birthday - with Cora's approval of course - and a lot more followed after that. He's very proud of them and his boyfriend is very vocal about his love for them. And yet; now that Luffy's eyes are tracing the ink with such a hunger in them, Law can't help but feel a little insecure.

Though, as always, Luffy is quick to wipe away all his worries. "Oh god… you're so hot," he breathes. " _Law_ please…!"

Hearing Luffy say his name like that, as if Law is all that matters and everything he desires, it's making his heart swell. Quickly he leans down, overwhelmed by his own want, and captures the boy's lips in a heated kiss. Luffy returns the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, all tongue and teeth, and burning passion. 

"Luffy… fuck… I want you… so bad..." Law mutters between kisses. The answer comes as a moan. Needily, the younger pushes his hips up, allowing Law to feel his arousal through their pants. 

Fuck, that's so hot!

Without hesitating for even a second longer, Law starts working on removing Luffy's clothes. First the sweater, then the pants; until he's lying underneath him in just his underwear.

Law's heart is pounding inside his chest as he takes in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend; almost naked, flustered, and _wanton._ There's already a wet spot on his underwear and that's just… Luffy is so turned on. Because of Law!

This is really happening. They are going to have sex.

Oh god, they are going to have sex...

"Torao, hurry! I want you now!" Luffy urges.

To get his point across, he starts fumbling with Law's zipper, hands shaking either from nervousness or excitement - Law can't tell.

"Okay yeah… okay! Wait, lemme…"

Law gets up from the bed to get rid of his jeans, hurriedly kicking them off and across the room to join his waiting boyfriend on the bed again as soon as possible.

Luffy's hands start roaming his body, leaving goosebumps in their wake everywhere he touches Law's bare skin.

"Kiss," he mewls and Law obeys without even thinking about it. He sighs happily when their lips meet again. Luffy always tastes sweet, his lips soft and warm. He could never get tired of kissing him, Law thinks, not when his lips are so _addicting._

He feels the younger's finger trace the black lines on his chest.

_Shit, this feels so nice._

Slowly, he moves his hand down to his abs.

_He really wants this…_

Luffy takes his time to worship his chiseled abs, feeling up the muscles that twitch lightly at the soft touch. 

_We're going to have sex…_

Their lips are still locked, tongues playfully caressing each other. Luffy moans sweetly into his mouth, the sound of it turning Law's knees into jelly.

An eager hand wanders down lower and lower until it's pressed flat against Law's crotch. Suddenly Luffy breaks the kiss. He looks up at Law with his big puppy eyes. "Torao…?" He looks confused and his voice carries the slightest hint of sadness. "Does it not feel good?"

Law feels panic rush through his body, the disappointment written all over Luffy's face making it even worse. "I'm sorry'" he breathes out. The younger pouts and slowly retreats his hand.

Unlike his boyfriend, Law is as limp as if he just jumped into ice cold water. And what's even worse is that Luffy thinks it's his fault; which couldn't be further from the truth.

"It's not because of you!" He stumbles over his words as he tries to reassure the boy in his bed. This is not how he wants this night to end goddamnit! "Luffy I swear, it's not because of you! You're so sexy, really, you drive me crazy!" He gulps heavily, trying to get his nerves under control. But the mood shifted already. Instead of the excitement from before, there is now only a small smile on Luffy's lips left. A smile of pity.

Law feels like throwing up.

"I'm just… I'm just really nervous Luffy. I'm sorry…"

Luffy must have heard the clear defeat in his voice. He takes one of Law's hands and gives it a light squeeze. "I understand. It's okay, I'm nervous too."

He blinks dumbly. "Really?" None of the teen's eager behaviour would have let Law think that he's just as nervous.

"Of course," the younger chuckles. "This is all new to me too and… well you're going to put your dick in me so yeah. I'm extremely nervous."

That… makes sense. Somehow Luffy having his own doubts and worries is oddly comforting. He's probably just as scared of doing something wrong as Law is, how that didn't occur to him sooner, he doesn't know.

It's a new experience for both of them. They can take their time to figure it out together. It probably will be everything but perfect, but that's okay. All that matters is that they are together. 

Realizing this, Law feels more courageous than ever. He squeezes Luffy's hand, that still rests in his and asks: "Do you still want to try it?"

Luffy's smile widens. "Yes of course." He nods, determined. "We could… just kiss a bit and see where it goes from there…?"

"Yeah that… that sounds good."

They shift their position so that both boys are lying on their sides, facing each other. Law kisses his forehead softly, his heart swelling seeing the genuine smile on Luffy's lips. 

Soft kisses turn into heated ones soon. It's messy, too much teeth and spit but neither of them cares; too lost in the sensation their tongues evoke. 

Luffy's small body fits perfectly in Law's arms, as if he were made to be held by him. Tattooed hands pull him even closer, until they are pressed flush together with no space left in between them. Stroking the younger's back, Law lets out a content sigh. This, he thinks, is all he wants; feeling Luffy's warm skin against his, his sweet scent filling Law's nostrils. It's perfect. 

Luffy is perfect.

Suddenly Luffy rocks his hips, grinds against Law's crotch and fuck - it feels so damn good. Like electricity rushing through his whole body. He can't help the moan from escaping his lips, a deep desperate sound, almost like a growl. Then Luffy does it again and again, Law is sure that it's his intention to drive him crazy.

He feels himself growing hard in his underwear, all blood rushing south and leaving his head empty. There's only Luffy, Luffy, _Luffy!_

"Oh fuck Luffy," he pants. "Touch me…"

Luffy peppers his jaw and neck with soft kisses, all while his hand wanders down Law's abs. His fingers slip underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and Law forgets how to breathe. 

Encouraged by his boyfriend's ragged breathing, Luffy moves his hand further down and wraps it around his erection. 

Luffy's hand on his cock feels _heavenly_ ; so much better than when he's touching himself, and Luffy hasn't even done much yet. His touch is cautious and unsure, and yet Law feels like he's losing his mind. "Oh god Luffy!" A groan makes its way past his lips as he gently puts his hand over Luffy's and guides it up and down his length. "Yes like this… fuck! Feels so good!"

Cupping his boyfriend's cheeks with his free hand, Law presses their mouths together for a sloppy kiss. When they part again, Luffy looks up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks; a sight that Law will never forget.

"Torao," Luffy half whispers half moans, "Torao please…"

Reluctantly, Law removes his hand from Luffy's - afraid that he will stop jerking him off without his guidance. Luffy, however, does no such thing. He keeps up the pace of his strokes and buries his face in the crook of Law's neck, where he moans sweetly against the warm skin. 

Feeling Luffy's hot breath against the sensitive area, Law's whole body shudders. The pleasure is so intense, Law fears he will come way too soon. But he doesn't want this to end just yet. Heck, he doesn't want to end this _ever._

"My turn," he mutters more to himself as he slowly slides down Luffy's underwear, letting his erection spring free. Right now, Law is the only one getting pushed to the brink of insanity, and he very much intends to change that. He wants to turn Luffy into a mess, wants to see him writhe underneath Law in pure bliss and ecstasy. 

He wraps a tattooed hand around Luffy's cock and starts with slow strokes. The reaction he gets is even better than in Law's wildest dreams: his mouth forms a small 'o', lips shiny wet with spit looking more kissable than ever. Messy strands of black hair fall into his half-lidded eyes, and Law has to swallow hard when their gazes meet. Warm brown eyes look at him, so full of hunger and want, Law can't believe his luck.

Luffy is beautiful. Breathtakingly so.

"Torao, stop staring…"

The pink on his cheeks turns into a deep red and Law can't help but smile at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry," he says, even though he's not sorry at all, "you're just so pretty."

"'m not…" He averts his gaze and bites his bottom lip. Such a small action and yet… it drives Law mad with lust. He wants to see more of this, wants to hear and feel everything, and even then it might not be enough. He can never get enough of Luffy.

"I… I want to do it now Torao."

"Are you sure?" He asks, his heart hammering so hard against his ribcage, he can't even hear his own voice properly.

Luffy nods. He doesn't look sure at all but then again, Law supposes that the same look of uncertainty can be found in his eyes. As if reading his thoughts, Luffy then says: "You're worrying again. Stop it! It's okay, I trust you."

There isn't even a sliver of doubt in his voice. Because of course there isn't; they love each other and they both want this.

"Okay uh… I need to prepare you first."

He kisses Luffy. And then he does it again and again. It's meant to reassure them both, and yet his hands just won't stop trembling. 

In theory, Law knows everything about anal sex - god knows he's read enough about it - but knowing what to do and _actually_ doing it, that's something else entirely. And the last thing he wants is to hurt Luffy…

"You're doing it again." Luffy tries to look annoyed but the pouty lips only make him look adorable. 

Law cracks a smile. "I know, I know. I'm sorry… I just- I want this to be good."

Luffy huffs and cups Law's face with both his hands, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. "Torao. I love you and you're super hot, and I really, _really,_ want you now."

"Right." He nods. "I love you too. Now… where's the lube…?"

Completely removing Luffy's and his underwear, Law throws them on top of the pile that already lies on the floor. They're both fully naked now, and once again he feels how the wind gets knocked out of his lungs at how _perfect_ his boyfriend is. His cock stiffens even more at the sight.

It's throbbing painfully, begging for release or at least some sort of friction.

He has no intention of rushing things though. Ignoring his erection for now, he instead goes to grab the lube from his nightstand.

"Strawberry?" Luffy chuckles as he curiously eyes the red bottle in Law's hand.

"Yeah." He scratches the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up. "I thought… you might like it."

God, why does he have to be so awkward all the time…?

Luffy on the other hand isn't fazed in the slightest by his boyfriends awkward stuttering. "I love strawberry!" 

Along with the lube, he grabbed the pack of condoms from the drawer, now putting them both down on the mattress next to them. Better to have them at hand…

"Hurry up already," Luffy urges. "I'm cold."

Law tsks at his boyfriend's impatience. "Don't worry Babe, I know how to warm you up." 

"Torao," Luffy purrs, his voice nothing short of teasing, "are you trying to do dirty talk?" 

"Hey, don't laugh!" He gnaws on his bottom lip, feeling embarrassment wash over him. Okay yes, maybe it was a bit of a clumsy attempt to be seducing, and even though Law knows that it wasn't his intention; Luffy laughing at him is a harsh blow to his ego. He feels self-conscious all over again. "Was that weird?"

Luffy giggles and shakes his head. "No it was sexy. Now come here-" He opens his arms… and his legs - an invitation Law for sure won't say no to. As soon as he makes himself comfortable between his boyfriend's legs, Luffy wraps his arms around his shoulder and pulls him close.

They kiss passionately for a while until Luffy pulls away to whisper in his ear: "Now show me how you want to warm me up…"

Law groans at the suggestive tone in his voice. That's a challenge he's going to accept.

He pecks Luffy's lips again, then the corner of his mouth; slowly kissing his way down to his neck where leaves soft kisses and gentle bites on the sensitive skin. Luffy sighs happily, the sound of it going straight to Law's groin. "Feels good?"

Luffy answers with a moan when Law moves further down to his chest and takes a perky nipple between his lips. He throws his head back on the pillow, nails digging into Law's shoulders to try and keep him in place. 

Judging by his reaction, Luffy must be very sensitive there. Law smirks as he lets his tongue swirl around the pink bud, using his fingers to play with the other. Again he is rewarded with one of those sweet sounds. It's music to his ears; cock and ego swelling alike.

"Law~!"

Suddenly Luffy wraps his legs around Law, allowing for their erections to brush together oh so deliciously. He groans at the sensation and rocks his hips to create even more friction. Pleasure takes over his senses as their cocks rub against each other. "Fuck Luffy," he pants, "I want you so bad…!"

He doesn't want to wait any longer - _can't_ wait any longer. The need to bury his cock deep inside his boyfriend grows stronger by the second, and with how Luffy tugs at his hair, his shoulder, his arm - anything he can reach - he supposes that Luffy is not much better off.

Smashing their lips together, he blindly searches for the lube, not once slowing the movement of his hips. When he finally finds what he was looking for, he breaks the kiss. Luffy chases after his lips, mewling in protest when Law pulls away fully.

Law chuckles. He knows that Luffy loves kissing; if it were for him they would probably not do anything else every time they get to spend some alone time together. It's okay though; they have the whole night - hell, the whole weekend - to make out as much as they want. But first…

He uncaps the bottle and squeezes a good amount down on his hand, spreading the gel around his fingers. He's not sure if they really need this much, but the more the better. At least he thinks so.

When he turns to Luffy, he finds the teen staring at him in… anticipation? Excitement? Fear? Maybe a mix of all three?

Not that Law can blame him; that's pretty much exactly how he feels too. 

"I'm putting in the first finger now, okay?"

"Okay…"

He tries his hardest to stay calm, he really does. _Has to_ \- for Luffy's sake. However, he's pretty sure that Luffy can read the panic in his eyes as if Law were an open book. "Um… try to relax…?" It sounds like a question even to his own ears. 

Luffy just nods, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He tries to reassure him with a gentle kiss while his fingers move between the cheeks of that perfect bubble butt. A hiss against his lips causes him to jerk back in panic as soon as his finger comes in contact with Luffy's entrance.

If there were any blood left in his brain, Law would realize that he hasn't even put it in yet, and that there's no way he could have hurt Luffy. All his brain registers is a sound of discomfort instead of pleasure, and that's just _wrong!_

He stares at the boy beneath him in bewilderment, apology ready on the tip of his tongue.

He swallows it down when he sees Luffy sheepishly smiling at him.

"Cold."

What? 

It takes a few seconds for his brain to catch up and then it dawns on him. The lube. Of course.

God he's an idiot. He seriously needs to get a grip already.

"I'll tell you if it hurts idiot. Kiss me?"

That, Luffy doesn't need to tell him twice. He leans down to press their lips together, brushing his tongue against that lush bottom lip to ask for entrance. Luffy hums and opens his mouth for Law to slide his tongue in. 

They kiss until they're out of breath, and their lips are red and swollen. Too soon, they have to part to inhale the much needed air, only to crash their lips together again a second later.

Luffy shifts a little under him when Law presses his slicked up finger against his hole; prodding the tight muscle.

"Ready?" he mutters against his lips. When Luffy nods, he starts to push the first finger in.

The lube lets him slide in the digit with relative ease. Still he feels how damn tight he is - how he's supposed to fit his cock in there, Law seriously doesn't know.

"You okay?"

"Yeah it just… feels a bit weird."

Law peppers kisses all over his face to distract him while he moves his finger in and out of him. With his free hand, he brushes Luffy's bangs out of his face, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead before moving down to suck on his neck. He really wants to give him a few hickeys - _mark_ him - a sign for everyone else that he is already taken. That he is _Law's._

The thought alone turns him on so fucking much, sends shivers of pleasure down his spine, and leaves his skin tingling in excitement.

Engrossed in his thoughts, he almost missed Luffy's little whimpers - no, it's his name, he realizes. "Law, Law, Law…" And then: "More!"

Law doesn't even think about it. If Luffy wants more, then who is he to deny him?

He pushes in a second finger, watching Luffy's face closely for any signs of discomfort. His breathing gets a little bit more labored and his eyes are squeezed shut but he lifts his hips to give Law better access and even bucks them up a little as if trying to get them in even deeper.

Seeing his fingers disappear into Luffy's tight little hole, Law gets awfully aware of his neglected cock. He won't rush things though. He wants to do this right, no matter how much self-control it costs him.

Trying to remember what he read about the best way to loosen up the muscle, Law finds that his mind is completely blank and he can't remember shit. All he can think about is how _awesome_ it would feel to bury his cock deep inside his boyfriend's ass… 

"Nngh…" Luffy whimpers softly when Law spreads his fingers inside him but gives no other sign for his boyfriend to stop. To distract him from the sting, Law decides to focus on making him feel good on other parts of his body. 

He starts stroking Luffy's erection while his mouth is busy with pleasuring every inch of smooth skin he can reach. It works; soon Luffy's face relaxes and the sounds leaving his lips are full of lust instead of pain. He doesn't even react much when Law adds a third finger.

"Torao, I'm ready," he says after a while.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! ...no? I don't know, all I know is that I want to feel you inside me - _now!"_

If he could still think clearly, he would probably protest. He would tell Luffy that they should go slow and take their time to prepare him. But he can't think _at all._

Law might be a person to always think things through, the type who always stays level-headed. He rarely acts on instinct alone, likes to be in control and never make any rash decisions. However, underneath all that he is still a horny teenager. And Luffy is right _there -_ sprawled naked on his bed and _willing._

And he wants Luffy just as much.

So instead of protesting, he only grunts his approval and reaches out to the condoms next to them with a shaky hand. He all but rips the package open, almost sending it flying because he's trembling so much.

He fumbles around with the damn thing, muttering curses under his breath.

"Can I uhh… help you?"

"No! No… I got this."

Law knows how to put on a condom okay?! He _knows_ but... Luffy's big expectant eyes on him and the excitement rushing through his veins doesn't make it any easier goddamnit!

A few tries and two wasted condoms later, he finally - _finally -_ succeeds. He wastes no more time to line himself up with Luffy's entrance, feeling giddy and nervous, an _so fucking turned on!_

"Put your hands on my shoulders," he instructs Luffy, who immediately does as he was told. 

Luffy looks up at him with wide eyes, a thin film of sweat forming on his forehead. His body trembles slightly, nails biting the flesh of Law's shoulders. "Torao, I'm scared…"

"...me too," Law admits meekly. "You still want to do this though… right?"

He stays quiet but gives a short nod in the end. "I love you," Law says and hopes that the three little words are enough to convey everything he wants to say.

"I love you too," Luffy answers within a heartbeat. He means it, Law can tell. His voice and eyes are full of love and adoration. He trusts Law with everything he has, and Law trusts him too.

His heart feels so unbelievably warm all of a sudden, overcome with emotions so _pure_ , it steals his breath away.

Luffy will be his first. And he will be his last too. 

There is no doubt about this. It doesn't matter that they are still young and have their whole lives before them. It doesn't matter that neither of them can tell what the future holds for them. Law knows.

This boy is the one he will marry one day. Luffy is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Their eyes meet and Law can tell that Luffy knows it too.

He leans down to steal a kiss from Luffy's soft lips. Then he starts pushing his hips forwards, breaching Luffy's tight entrance with his tip. 

Pleasure rushes through his body. So intense, Law has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from cursing out loud. His hips move on their own, pushing in further, chasing this amazing feeling.

He only stops when he hears a soft whimper. The grip on his shoulders tightens so much, Law is positive it will leave some nasty bruises on his skin.

"Hurts…" 

Law's heart breaks a little when he sees the pained expression on his boyfriend's face. He forces himself to stay still even though he wants nothing more than thrust in deeper and to ravish him.

"Sorry," he mutters through clenched teeth. "Fuck Babe… are you okay?"

"Ngh… y-yes… just- give me a second please…"

He kisses away Luffy's tears and cards his fingers through the black mess of hair, hoping that it will help the younger to relax. With his right hand he starts stroking Luffy's length, swirling his thumb over the sensitive tip and spreading the pre-cum all over it.

Another whimper leaves his lips; only this time it doesn't sound pained at all. Law jerks him off faster, wanting more of those sinful sounds. 

Luffy soon melts into his touch. He bucks his hips up to get more of the sweet friction on his cock, causing Law to slide in deeper. They both gasp loudly at the sensation as more and more inches of Law's cock disappear into the younger's heat. 

He feels absolutely _heavenly_ \- there's no other word to describe it - warm and tight around his dick, and Law forgets how to breath for a moment. Not even half the way in and he already feels himself getting closer to his orgasm… But he can't cum just yet; not until Luffy feels just as good as he does.

Trailing wet kisses down Luffy's throat, he slowly starts to pull out and then thrust back in again; every time a little bit deeper, until his full length is all the way in. And god, does it feel _amazing..._

"Oh god…!" Luffy hugs him tightly, blunt nails leaving angry red marks on Law's back as he holds onto him for dear life. His voice is barely a whisper, weak and raspy as if he has a hard time breathing. "D-don't move!" 

Law braces himself on his arms on either side of Luffy's head. He closes his eyes and presses their foreheads together. "Luffy… fuck! Are you okay?"

"Torao it hurts! Oh god, you're too big… please don't move!"

"It's okay Baby, it's going to feel good. I promise." He tries his best to reassure his boyfriend even though he has no fucking idea what he's even doing. "Just… try to relax okay? You're way too tight…"

They're both panting heavily, neither of them daring to move, just holding each other close. Law caresses his cheek lovingly and whispers sweet nothings into his ear. 

He tells him how much he loves him, how good he's doing, how amazing he feels - most of what he's saying probably doesn't even make sense but he doesn't care. His soothing voice helps Luffy relax and adjust to this new feeling, that's all that matters.

A small peck on the younger's nose causes him to giggle softly. He scrunches his nose up cutely and looks at Law through his lashes, warm brown eyes sparkling.

"Are you okay Love?"

He bites his bottom lip in thought and then answers: "Yes… I think so? It still hurts a bit but-" He averts his gaze and Law watches in fascination how a deep red blush spreads across his face. "-I like feeling you so close."

The shy confession does all sorts of things to Law; tugs at his heartstrings and causes heat to crawl upon his own face. God how much he loves this boy…

"I um… I think you can move now."

Law lets out a heavy sigh. "Thank god," he says with a smirk and gets a playful swat on his arm in return. "What? God Luffy, you have no idea how good you feel. How hard I'm trying to hold myself back…"

"Torao. Shut up and make love to me."

They both can't hold back any longer; _need_ to give in to their desire and their lust for each other.

It's gentle at first. Slow thrusts, a little clumsy and without any rhythm, with neither of them really knowing what they're doing. Every movement and every touch is cautious - unsure - and yet it feels so good. So _right._

The temperature in Law's small room rises steadily until it almost gets unbearable. He feels like he's burning up more and more with every deep thrust and every little moan leaving Luffy's lips. 

"L-Luffy," he grunts, his voice almost giving out.

"Ah~ Law! More please… w-want to feel you deep inside-" Luffy pants heavily. He wraps his legs around Law and pulls him closer, allowing for the older to thrust in even deeper. 

A low groan leaves Law's mouth and he picks up the pace of his thrusts; his mind is completely clouded, focusing only on the immense pleasure that spreads in his stomach. Mindlessly, he rocks into his boyfriend, only coming back to his senses when he hears him cry out weakly _._

Suddenly Law goes rigid. A cold shiver runs down his spine, fearing that he might have been too rough, that he might have _hurt_ Luffy. But Luffy bucks his hips up desperately, urging him on to keep going. A bit confused he complies eventually and snaps his hips, watching in wonder how Luffy presses his face into the pillow and lets out the sweetest sound Law has ever heard. 

"O- _oh!"_ He moans loudly and Law can't help but thrust in again, this time with even more force. "Yes, t-there! Oh god Law, _yes,_ don't stop!"

A weird sense of pride overcomes him, seeing the expression of pure bliss on the younger's face. He must have found that sweet spot and if that's the reaction he gets from Luffy, then Law is eager to hit it every time.

"So good…!" His words come out a little bit slurred and he arches his back off the bed to meet Law's thrusts. It's so fucking sexy, Law is about to lose his mind! "Feels s-so good, please Law _more!"_

Law curses loudly when he feels Luffy's hole clench around him; "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!"_ He's so goddamn close but it's too soon, he doesn't want to cum just yet. Not until Luffy is satisfied first…

_Shit!_

He won't be able to hold out much longer. It feels too good and Luffy is so fucking sexy with how he moans and writhes underneath him.

 _'This is not good. Think about something else Trafalgar… quick!'_ He closes his eyes and tries to focus on something - _anything_ \- other than his sinfully hot boyfriend who he's currently having sex with and _oh god…!_

_'Shit, shit, shit… wait do I still have homework? No, I don't think so… oh right I promised Shachi and Peng to help them with theirs and - wait - ew don't think about them what the fuck!'_

"La-ahh~ please, oh god, don't stop!"

He pulls out quickly despite Luffy's protest and collapses on top of him, breathing heavily in his ear and hugging him tightly. _That was close._

"Torao," Luffy whines, "I said don't stop!"

"Sorry sorry, I just- give me a minute…"

Luffy pouts at him but starts to stroke his back in a soothing manner. He's panting too, hair disheveled and sticking to his sweaty forehead. Law's cock twitches at the sight, already missing the tight heat of Luffy's ass. The urge to just ram into him again is strong but Law knows that as soon as he puts his dick back in, this would be over embarrassingly fast.

He made enough of a fool of himself for one day thank you very much. 

He just needs to collect himself again and catch his breath, that's all.

"Did I do something wrong," Luffy asks shyly and Law wants to laugh. _As if._

"No you didn't," he reassures, "I just need a minute, 's all." He presses a soft kiss on the younger's cheek and smiles: "You feel incredible. Does it feel good for you too…?" 

Luffy throws his arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. "Yes, yes," he mumbles between kisses, "want more Torao, please."

"Okay let's try this… lie on your side - yes like this - is it comfortable?"

They're lying on their sides with Luffy's back pressed flush against Law's chest. The new position gives him easy access to roam his hands freely over Luffy' small body, feeling up his soft skin and hard muscles. 

Nuzzling the back of Luffy's neck, Law lets his hands wander over his toned torso. His fingers brush over hard abs and stop at his nipples to give one of the pink buds a soft pinch. Luffy rewards him with a moan, his little sounds getting louder and more desperate the lower Law's big hands wander. 

He reaches Luffy erection and starts stroking him lazily. "You're so wet," Law groans as he uses his thumb to spread the pre-cum over the sensitive tip. "So sexy… fuck Baby, this is such a turn-on."

The reaction to the praise comes in an instant; Luffy throws his head back and pushes his ass up against Law's crotch, all while moaning and whining lewdly. He rubs Law's hard cock between his cheeks, creating delicious friction and driving him crazy with want.

"Fuck Luffy, do you think we need a new co-"

"No!" Luffy cuts him off with a desperate cry. "No just put it in already! Law, _please,_ I want to feel you in me! _"_

How could he say no when Luffy begs so sweetly? Fuck, Law really likes when he does that… He doesn't linger on the thought of his newly discovered kink though, and instead lines himself up with Luffy's waiting hole. He pushes all of his length in with one thrust, breath hitching in his throat when the pleasure washes over him.

Luffy lets out a strangled moan and starts moving his hips, fucking himself on Law's cock. It's not soft and gentle anymore, but frantic and needy; as if their bodies took control over them, moving on their own to mindlessly chase the nearing orgasm.

With one swift motion, Law flips them over so that Luffy lies on his stomach, taking him from behind hard and fast. Luffy hugs the pillow tightly and presses his face in it, muffling his needy cries. Still it sounds like the most beautiful melody to Law's ear.

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room as Law's hips start to move faster against his will. Tattooed hands hold on to Luffy's small waist with a bruising grip, forcing him to meet every hard thrust. Luffy doesn't complain though, quite the opposite in fact; he begs for more, and Law complies all too gladly.

"Law oh god…! M-more _ahh~_ There!"

His head feels like mush at this point, his body acting on pure instinct, and then he can't hold back any longer.

"Luffy… I can't- _fuck,_ I'm coming!"

His stomach gets tied into a firm knot and then he cums harder than ever before in his life, filling the condom with his load. Vision turning black for a moment, he rides out his orgasm with a few last hard thrusts before he collapses on top of Luffy with his cock still pulsing, and buried deep inside his boyfriend's ass.

He comes back to his senses after a while only to realize that Luffy lies awfully still without making any sound. "Luffy… are you okay?" 

Worried, he pulls out and turns Luffy around to check on him. A sigh of relief escapes him when he sees Luffy with his eyes closed and breathing heavily, but wearing a small smile. "Mhm," he hums. A happy little sound and Law feels himself relax.

He flops down on the bed where they lie in silence for a while. Law stares at the ceiling, trying to sort his thoughts when he feels Luffy poke his arm. Turning his head, he is met with the soft and sleepy expression on his boyfriend's face. "Cuddle with me?"

Law doesn't hesitate to pull him into his arms and press a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Ew." He makes a face at Luffy when he feels something wet and sticky on his stomach. "We should get cleaned up." He starts to feel itchy too, still wearing the used condom. But on the other hand, he doesn't know if his legs are able to carry his weight right now, so he doesn't complain when the younger only snuggles closer.

Their bodies are way too hot and sweaty to cuddle but Law never felt so content before, so he doesn't really mind.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asks, making Law laugh softly.

"Oh, _I_ am fucking amazing. The question is; how are _you?"_

He looks him in the eyes, and now that his brain is slowly starting to catch up, he can't help but worry. It wasn't his intention to be so rough…

"My butt hurts." Luffy giggles, as if there is anything funny about being in pain. Seriously… "I'm okay Torao, really. It was… it felt really good."

Luffy means it, he can see it in his eyes and he is too honest of a person to lie anyway. One of the many things he loves about him so much.

"Yeah," Law agrees, "it was fucking awesome. It doesn't hurt too much though, right? I really tried to be careful…"

"It's okay, it was worth it."

Law rolls his eyes at the goofy smile and flicks his forehead. Then he kisses him, slow and unhurried. They both melt into the kiss and only part because they're still out of breath.

"Ne Torao," he says after a while. He avoids looking Law in the eyes and instead pretends to be busy with tracing Law's chest tattoo, not only with his finger but with his eyes too.

"Yeah?"

Finally he looks up, smiling shyly with his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink by the second. "Thank you." Law shoots him a confused look, so he elaborates: "I'm just really happy that I got to experience my first time with you - with the one I love."

Law feels his heart getting warmer at the earnest words. He puts his chin on Luffy's head - definitely not to hide his flustered face - and hugs him tightly. "Yeah I'm happy too. I love you Luffy. I love you so much, I sometimes can't really believe it myself. You're the one for me, I hope you know that…"

He can feel the vibration of Luffy's giggle on his chest. "I know Torao, you're the one for me too. I love you."

Getting embarrassed from being all lovey dovey, Law decides to change the topic. "So," he drawls, "since you liked it, does that mean we will have sex again?"

He doesn't have to see the teens face to know that he's rolling his eyes. "Yes I want to do it again. But not now, I'm sleepy and sore. I only want to clean up and fall asleep in your arms now." 

"Okay," Law chuckles. "Tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah tomorrow maybe. Let's take a shower now, okay?" He wiggles free from their embrace and gets up from the bed. Walking towards the door, Law gets an eyeful of his glorious backside. That's all his, Law thinks, now and forever.

"Oh and Torao." 

"Yes?"

He turns around, wearing a smug smile on his lips. "Don't forget to put out the candles."

_Ugh. The fucking candles..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://ghost-kitty.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawheartkitty?s=09)


End file.
